Axel Stone
Axel Stone is the protagonist in the Streets of Rage series. Wiki Match-Ups * Mike Haggar VS Axel Stone History Information Background *'Age:' 23 (Streets of Rage 2) *'Species:' Human *'Place of Birth:' Metro City? (Streets of Rage version) *'Height:' 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight:' 165 lbs (75 kg) *'Alignment:' Orderly Good *'Profession:' Police Officer (Bare Knuckle III), Dojo Instructor (Streets of Rage 3) *'Fighting Style:' A mixture of boxing, karate, kickboxing and street fighting moves Equipment * Baseball Bat * Grenade * Knife * Kusannagi * Plank * Steel Pipe * Radio: Axal Stone can use this to call forth a police car, as the officer will fire with either rocket launcher or a minigun. Signature Moves *'Grand Upper:' Axel pulls off a (strong) sliding uppercut into the enemy. *'Dragon Smash:' Axel pulls off a quick barrage of punches followed by an uppercut. *'Dragon Wing:' Axel swings his fist in a circular motion, knocking down surrounding enemies. *'Grand Hook:' One of Axel's upgraded moves, is essentially a Grand Upper into a 360 degree Dragon Wing. Can be finished off with an uppercut. Feats & Stats *Can cause a bulldozer to stop while it moves at full speed after striking it's blade with his fists even just once, save for the fact he wasn't able to deal damage to its blade, the bulldozer in question is strikingly similar to a Caterpillar D9H Crawler Tractor as it weighs around 42.7 tons while operational and moves at a speed of 6.7 mph (Strength) *Can destroy a phone booth as seen in the first Streets of Rage game with just one hit of his fist (Strength) *Can destroy an arcade with just one punch of a fist, what a waste of a good game! (Strength) *Can destroy a gold statue with just one punch of a fist (Strength) *Can eventually destroy a thick lair of stone wall after striking it at least nine times, it should be pointed out that the stone wall doesn't have any cracks in order for Axel Stone to destroy said wall (Strength) *Can stop and knock back up to four people with punches and kicks (Striking Strength) *Can tear through oil drums like paper with just one punch, no ki focus needed (Strength) *Can keep up with ninjas who are capable of leaving out afterimages, but only do so on occasion (Speed) *Can keep up with a well trained combatant with a jet pack as a jet pack in real life is known to go as fast as 186 miles an hour (Speed) *Can jump kick a person off a motorcycle (Speed) *Can withstand the lash of a chain whip (Durability) *Can withstand the constant firing of the Thompson Model 1921 with Type C 100-round drum magazine fired by Mr. X (Durability) *Can withstand falling down from a rope trap that will pull him up and drop him down (Durability) *Can withstand getting run over by a mini-train like car (Durability) *Can withstand getting sliced by a katana and still remain in one piece (Durability) *Can withstand the direct impact of a micro-missile and still get back up as he remains in one piece (Durability) *Can withstand the impact of a morning star swung by a robot (Durability) *Can withstand the incoming impact of a motorcycle (Durability) *Can withstand the steel presser that can otherwise kill a person in one hit (Durability) Skills & Experiences *Dealt with foes who are capable of blocking, while only taking little damage (Skill) *Fought against an alien named . . . Vehelits (Skill) *Fought against the Syndicate with the aid of his friends a total of three times (Skill) *Fought against the Yamatos, who are capable of using magical illusions where they can even split themselves to attack and can even run at supernatural speeds (Skill) *Managed to destroy Robot Y before the bombs went off in the City (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Can withstand the electrical shock of Electra's whip (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * Can only hold one weapon at a given moment (Fault) * Any weapon he holds will only last for a couple of strikes until its rendered unusable (Fault) Videos Streets of Rage I - No Cheat - No Death - Hardest Mode - By Biochemical. Streets Of Rage 2 Walkthrough - Full Playthrough - AXEL Streets of Rage 3 (Sega Mega Drive Genesis) - (Longplay - Axel Stone Hard Difficulty) Bare Knuckle 3 - Very Hard Playthrough As Axel Project X Zone 2 - Axel Stone Unique Pre Battle Dialog Streets of Rage 4 - Reveal Trailer Gallery Streets of Rage - Axal Stone as seen in Project X Zone 2.png Streets of Rage - Axel Stone picture.png Streets of Rage - Axal Stone as he appears on the Bare Knuckle Sega Mega Drive Front Box Cover Art.png|Axal Stone as he appears on the Bare Knuckle Sega Mega Drive Front Box Cover Art Trivia * During the development of Streets of Rage, his original name was Hawk. * Contrary to many beliefs, Axel says "Grand Upper!" when you execute his >,>,B move in both Streets of Rage 2 and Bare Knuckle III. * In Streets of Rage 3, perhaps as a homage/in-joke, this was changed to "Bare Knuckle!" * Axel and Zan are the only character named in-game by Mr. X. * His yellow/black look in Streets of Rage 3 (changed for "gender neutrality") is most likely a homage to Adam Hunter's attire. * Is shown sparring with Adam during the ending of Streets of Rage 3/Bare Knuckle III. * In the Bare Knuckle II beta, Axel's specials are quite different. His Grand Upper was an uppercut, similar to a Tiger Uppercut from Street Fighter, and his Dragon Wing was replaced with a Hurricane Kick, similar to Ryu or Ken's. * Depending on the game, Axel's shoe tongue is either outside the pant, or inside (Streets of Rage 2). * Shiva seems to have a personal vendetta towards Axel (shown in White House/City Hall ending). * In Project X Zone 2, Axel appears as a playable Solo Unit and attacks with many brawling skills, including his Dragon Smash and Dragon Wing. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Heroes Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Streets of Rage Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Knife Wielders Category:Orderly Good Category:Supermortals